Steam irons have a reservoir within a body of the iron for storing water. The reservoir is refilled with water via an orifice positioned on the exterior of the body. When refilling the reservoir a separate funnel is often inserted into the orifice and used to channel water. However, such a funnel is bulky which presents a problem when storing the funnel. Furthermore, the funnel can be lost.
It is an objective of the present invention to overcome at least one of the above or other identified problems. More particularly, the objective is to provide a means for storing the funnel to prevent loss of the funnel.